FateGuardian
by Jlargent
Summary: What if a single action can change an already predetermined outcome? What if someone noticed Sakura being abused and does something about it? Read to find out.


**Fate/Guardian.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here we go into my foray into the FSN series. I'm going with a bit of a darker route than what I'm used to so there will be mentions of abuse and possible blood so if you can't handle this then turn back. I do not own FSN in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply. _

(April 15th 2005: 2 years until the Fifth Holy Grail Wars.)

Taiga's POV.

I sigh to myself as I tackle the pile of homework that I had neglected to grade due to being distracted by Shirou's cooking skills. I distract myself from the thought of rummaging around in the fridge for some of leftovers and decided to focus on the task at hand, I grab a random student's worksheet and I frown at the name on top.

Sakura Matou.

I frown for a moment, remembering an incident a few days ago…

Flashback.

I was running late to supervise the Archery Club due to a faculty meeting being held shortly after classes ended and aside from the usual announcements there was talk of a replacement for our current English Teacher having received an offer to work at another school; all of a sudden I slam into a person.

"Oh my god Sakura, I'm so sorry!" I cried out realizing who I literally ran into.

"It's okay Sensei; I should have been paying more attention." Sakura apologizes; as I reach down to pull her up off the floor. Sakura winces as I pull her up.

"Are you okay Sakura? Do you need to see the nurse?" I ask her concerned.

Sakura shakes her head rapidly "No, no, I'm just a little sore from practice."

I frown at that "Maybe you should take it easy for today Sakura." I said.

"No Sensei, I can still keep going." She stubbornly replied.

I shake my head "Sakura I'm ordering you to take it easy, you're no good to anyone if you wear yourself out." I said in concern.

"But Shinji…" she started to say before clamping her hands over her mouth.

"What about Shinji?" I asked her.

"It's nothing Sensei; I must be more tired than I thought." Sakura said paling.

"Are you sure you don't need to see the nurse?" I asked her.

"No Sensei, I'll take it easy. Oh um, Sensei my Grandfather wants me home after I finish club practice so I can't help with the cooking." She said her eyes shifting to the left. 

End Flashback…

Ever since then Sakura has been returning to the Matou mansion every day. I know I can trust Sakura but something was nagging at me from the back of my mind, for one thing Sakura was acting off like she was hiding something. I remember that her eyes shifted to the left my grandfather taught me to read a person's body language early on and I remember him saying that "The mouth may always tell you lies but the body will tell you the truth." Ever since my mom died years ago my grandfather tried to pick up the slack in that regard.

Sighing, I reach over to a nearby remote and turn on the stereo that I received as a birthday gift from Grandfather last year and I switch over to the only English speaking radio station in Fuyuki, Grandfather saw it as an investment in music. Personally, I think that he allowed it because the DJ's are funny to him I managed to catch the tail end of a rock and roll song just as a set of piano keys play indicating the next song has started.

(Play Martina McBride's Concrete Angel. I do not own this song.)

_She walks to school with the lunch  
>She packed<br>Nobody knows what she's  
>Holdin' back<br>Wearin' the same dress  
>She wore yesterday<br>She hides the bruises with linen  
>And lace (Oh oh)<br>_

A sinking feeling in my stomach hits as the lyrics are telling me something that was there. I keep listening to the song even though a part of me wanted to turn the radio off right there and then.

_The teacher wonders but she  
>Doesn't ask<br>It's hard to see the pain  
>Behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden  
>Of a secret storm<br>Sometimes she wishes she was  
>Never born<em>

Is this how Sakura is feeling right at this moment? Is something wrong at her home and she's suffering in silence? These questions stew in my head as the song moves on undaunted by my inner panic.__

_[Chorus]  
>Through the wind and the rain<br>She stands hard as a stone  
>In her world that she can rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings  
>And she flies to a place where<br>She's loved  
>Concrete angel<br>_

I feel a pang in my chest and I could not help but to start shedding tears at the content of the song.

_Somebody cries in the middle  
>Of the night<br>The neighbors hear, but they turn  
>Out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands  
>Of fate<br>When morning comes  
>It'll be too late<em>

The tears start to flow freely at the fate of the little girl in the song and I cannot help but think about Sakura suffering in silence.__

_[Chorus]_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>

_[Chorus]  
><em>

I shakily grab the remote and turn off the stereo before collapsing in the chair emotionally drained. It could not be coincidence that this song was playing while I was concerned about Sakura's welfare. I stand up and head to the kitchen phone…

The next day…

It was early morning and I am standing in front of my Grandfather's business, earlier I called the school saying that I had a sudden family emergency and that I would be gone for a few days, luckily there was a substitute teacher that could fill in for me until then. The security guard easily lets me in since he knows who I am and I walk through the real office heading towards the main office, I lightly tap on the door.

"Come in." an older male's voice spoke through the door. I slightly hesitate before I actually open the door, inside was a heavy mahogany desk behind a large bookcase filled with books and the occasional object, standing on either side of the desk are two bodyguards, heavily muscled and downright intimidating to anyone else but me, aside from that it looks to be an average office.

"Ah Taiga! This is a rather unexpected surprise." My Grandfather Raiga said getting up from his chair to give me a hug which I returned. For a moment he had the warmth of man his age before realizing that I was troubled "I take it that something has happened to Kiritsugu's son?" Grandfather never mentioned how he knew Shirou's father only that he merely states that they were close business associates.

I shake my head "No Shirou's fine but another one of my students Sakura Matou may be suffering from some sort of abuse." I said. Raiga frowns deeply at the information. He may be in charge of the yakuza clan here and with me as the heir to it but even he despises child abuse.

"I take it you wish to remove her from her home?" he asks me rhetorically but to my surprise he sighs before sitting back down into his chair and pulls out a bottle of bourbon "I'm afraid I cannot help you unless there is significant proof, the Matou family is one of the founding families here and as such they have more influence than I do. I must ask you this: Are you willing to risk your life for this? If it turns out that you were mistaken they will not take this lightly and seek some form of compensation. And as a result your reputation as a teacher will be put into jeopardy and not to mention little Shirou will also have to deal with the fallout since his adoptive father and the current heir Zouken has had a bitter history between them. So do you wish to go through with this?" he asks me with a serious look in his eyes.

For a moment I was afraid, afraid of what he would do to Shirou if I failed, but seeing Sakura's smiling face reaffirms it.

"I want to do this Grandfather, I swear upon my honor as a member of the Taiga clan I promise that Sakura will be protected by me. As long as Sakura is safe I am willing to pay any price." I vowed Raiga smiled and poured me a glass of bourbon; I let the smooth drink enter me.

"It is nice to see someone willing to stand up to those that act atrociously towards their own children." Raiga said after finishing his drink.

"I can't help it I see Shirou as a younger sibling and I see Sakura as the daughter I could have one day." I replied.

"We need to make plans to gather enough evidence of the Matou's actions to warrant an investigation, and for that to happen we need a plan to do this." Raiga spoke as he pours himself another glass of bourbon.

? POV

"Mistress, we have arrived at the castle." A female's voice spoke waking the occupant inside from her slumber, she appeared to be a child at the age of twelve but her eyes tell another story, a story filled with bitterness and betrayal but is tempered making her powerful.

"Thank you Leysritt." The occupant spoke with a slight Russian accent but is covered the familiar Japanese accent.

"Sella is gathering your luggage and is taking them towards your room." Leysritt spoke referring to the other maid as the maid in question is easily carrying the heavy load without pause or strain.

"Remind me again why was I to come here to Fuyuki? The Grail Wars isn't scheduled to happen until two years from now." the mistress complains.

"Your Grandfather decided that you should have a tactical advantage in the upcoming war and wishes for you to familiarize yourself with the town." Leysritt spoke.

"It doesn't matter the Von Einzbern will deliver the Holy Grail to the family." The mysterious figure announced.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Well how's that for a start? Next time: Surveillance._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


End file.
